patrician3fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IcecreamKitten
Help WIth Reputation Hi, you seem to know a lot about a game that I have been stuck on for close to 3 years now. I do fairly well at the begginning of the game, and rise up the ranks fairly easily, however, I struggle getting the Patrician Rank. I know it has nothing to do with money, because I have £1.200.000 in Patrician Currency, so I looked at my reputation, and sure enough, my reputation was not high enough. So I decided to try and raise it some more....with little or no sucess. (sorry it seems the picture doesn't want to load, but i think it is where you keep all your pics) You should get a picture with this mail, it shows that from November to December, I raised my repuation a bit by doing 2 Large festivals in Breman,so I repeated what I did through that month to December, however, it didn't make my reputation go up at all, thinking that it was just a flaw, I tried again and again, but I lost even more rep. My Convoy of 5 Crayors travel to the new world with 916 iron goods every time they can, and come back with a staggering £400,000 or so. My Convoy of 2 Hulks travels around the North sea, (Since my hometown is in Breman) to Ripen, Olso, Bergan, Edinbourgh, Scarbrough, London, and back, collecting Pig iron, Meat, Leather, Skins, and Iron goods. The pig iron gets sent from Olso to Bergan, because I already make a decent amount in Breman, by the time I have finished this large circle, I normally have around 200 iron goods, which I either place in my Warehouse in Bergan, or Sell in Ripen or London. My Last Convoy, A simple Crayor, travels from Colonge to Breman, possibly Ripen, with some much needed Honey and Wine. I hope you can help me sort myself out a little and get the rank of Patrician. Regards. Neko lover. P.S: I edited the picture to get rid of my name, for obvious reasons. :It's not that hard to increase one's reputation in the game - the town festivals do have a temporary boost but they're not the sort of thing you should be relying on - neither should be Church donations. Providing goods to the town could definitely help, as well as building roads, wells, and munincipal sites. However, what I've seen to be the most influential is providing jobs - I have trading posts in some towns with a substantial amount of production buildings, but no contributions toward wells or festivals or church donations - yet the citizens still have a high regard towards me. :Classicvibe 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Classicvibe ::Classicvibe is right :) I suspect that you don't sell enough goods in your home town. You seem to concentrate on making profit in other cities and expeditions, while your citizens are having supply issues. ::I made a small guide to increasing reputation that might help you. Check it out and post if there is something unclear. ::Thanks for bringing this to my attention, I wasn't sure if anything like this was needed. ::IcecreamKitten 21:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol I forgot about the pirate thing. I remember the first time in each game that I killed Habakuk Beneke, I was getting town permissions to build left and right. Also, you might want to note that popularity amonst the 3 classes always seems to improve en masse - you can't be unpopular and popular at the same time. I might be wrong about this, but I've never seen that happen :::Classicvibe 05:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Classicvibe ::::I noticed the same thing, though I believe that your "mass" reputation will not rise if one of the classes has issues, even though they won't say anything about it. That's where the clown and the market hall come into play. ::::The satisfaction of each class can also be seen in the Population button (the one in the upper left corner), I think it's the easiest way to see if there is a problem. I'll think on how to add this info to the guide. ::::IcecreamKitten 06:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the Advice, both of you ^-^ :::::And I have noticed the same thing about Beneke, But that is not my concern, After I killed Beneke, 5 different Pirates popped up over the Hanse, and even though I haven't been badly hurt since Beneke, I would Like to learn how to catch them and kill them, or do you just randomly bump into them? :::::=P Ok please ignore my last comment, after experimenting a little, I found out. :::::But now I think you should make a Few pages in the wikia about "The Dark Side" of The Hanse. :::::Piracy. :::::Neko lover ::::::Some pirates can be found by buying information from the informer, though sailing randomly near the usual trade routes is more efficient. ::::::I do intend to post a few things on pirates and becoming one :) Meanwhile, feel free to browse the linked sites, there are plenty of tips about pirates. ::::::IcecreamKitten 08:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, it's me... I've stopped playing patrician 3 for quite a while but I noticed earlier today that you were still at it with this wiki.... Just like to say that I appreciate how much time you've probably spent on it O_o I might come back a bit now that I've been reminded about my days playing this game :D :Yeah, I'm still here :) Do come back, the game is fun :D :IcecreamKitten 15:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- increase population Excuse me, I've been searching but not found out how to increase a city's population. It must be related to the quality of life, but I have no idea what define the quality of life. :- In short, it increases when you supply the city with enough goods :) Most of the reputation guidelines apply for population as well. :If there are plenty of goods for a class, more citizens of that class come to the city. After a while you'll need to build some houses, because people will leave if there is not enough living space. Poor and Wealthy citizens will also need a job to pay their bills, so you'll need to build a few businesses to keep them occupied. The problem is that at some point the city will grow so much that it will be extremely difficult to supply enough goods (people will consume them faster than you can deliver them). It usually happens when you focus too much on your main city, leaving surrounding towns underdeveloped. When that happens, you just need to organize more trade routes that will help the surrounding cities as well. :Quality of life reflects the happiness of the citizens. It increases when the city has a decent stock of goods and hospitals, and when you organize celebrations. It significantly decreases under a siege or plague. When it drops, people stop working at your businesses and slowly leave the city. :You can quickly increase the population by attracting more beggars in the church, but you'll still need to have enough goods, housing and jobs to keep them in the city. IcecreamKitten 11:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Help with multiplayer Hi, I recently got this game and wanted to play multiplayer with my brother over the internet, and nothing was working. I could find little on the internet and was wondering if you could help. I hope this is the right way to contact/interact on this wiki page about this topic. Thanks. 02:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas :Hi :) I've never played it online unfortunately, but the interface seems pretty simple. Can you describe what did you try to make it work? One of you should first create an Internet game, and the other must enter the game's IP address to connect to it. You might also need to make sure your firewall doesn't block Patrician from connecting to the internet as well. When the main communities and forums were still active, players were definitely able to get it to work. --IcecreamKitten 09:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! We created the game, the other entered the IP address, and our computers would pause and say that all the slots were full or the server was not responding. We both removed our firewalls and both tried hosting the game. Thanks for your response. I wonder if it has anything to do with the company going under last year. :: 13:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas :::I found the following post by rookie, which lists the steps for starting a mp game. I also couldn't find anything resembling your issue, sorry... I don't think it has to do with ascaron's bankruptcy, the IP and network options indicate that the game does not depend on any official servers that were shut down. :::Some of the old players now hang out in Patrician 4 forums. Perhaps some of them will know what to do? People sometimes ask P3 questions there as well. --IcecreamKitten 13:56, November 2, 2010 (UT ::::Thanks so much for your help. I will look around there. If I find anything, I will post back here. :::: 17:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas Good Job on Explaining mechanism behind Pat 3~ Very Good Job , Thanks. Ric 07:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm glad you find it useful :) -- 16:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapon range could you add the range for the weapons? -- :All weapons had the same range in my testing (see Naval Combat). The only difference is if you fire horizontally or vertically or at an angle. :Wind affects it too, which can be very annoying in pirate hideout missions when you fire at towers. :I'll probably have to rewrite the weapon/combat pages so that the information can be found more easily :) -- 23:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi IcecreamKitten, Before I start I would like to doff my cap to you and the Brilliant wiki you have created here. I was looking for examples of Javascript use in wikia wiki's, so the I could use them on the site I am an admin of (Yakuza wikia). The Help section on wikia is rubbish and all the tech guys assume you know what you are looking for, but I happened across a post with your name on. Looked at your site and within a couple of hours, I completed what has taken me days to try and solve going through the official routes. I just wanted to say thank you as I have lifted the idea of image swapping using CSS and some of the other things such as verbatim tags. I will put a commendation to you on my wiki in the pages that use your scripts. Many Thanks (even though you weren't aware of your help.) Yimbocarimbo 14:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad it was useful to you :) Just keep in mind that my solutions are very "dirty" and unsophisticated, there are a few people on the community forums that might be able to suggest much better ways to code that stuff. -- 05:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Med town sells nothing' Anybody see this situation? There are two towns, Podgorica and Cagliari. Cagliari was already discovered by another player. #1) I discovered Podrogrica and got 435 wines/pottery #2) I sent a convoy to Caligliari only and got 500 wines + 500 pottery #3 One month later (from Step #2), I sent a convoy to both Podgorica and Cagliari. It returned with nothing. No wines, no pottery. #4) One month after #3, I sent another convoy to Podgorica/Cagliari. Again, nothing - there were no goods. Is this a bug in the game? --NeoDoomster :It sounds like you are sending expeditions too often, the towns need some time to restock goods. :Still, the convoy should have bought a small quantity of goods (30-100 barrels), it seems strange that it returned empty. Though it's possible that a computer trader went to those cities right before you did. -- 23:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Info on Granting Loans' I played the game and I started giving out loans, and recording them. Where in the Wikia should I post info about the loans? --NeoDoomster :Money Lender would be a good place :) -- 19:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a note Hey not sure if you noticed but some on the css on the site is a bit messed up. On the recent blog post page the search button is blocked by the create a blog post button, the search bar is also messed up on profile pages. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC)